Nothing is ever on accident
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Secrets run deep in Hawaii even deeper in McGarretts family. Steve accidenttly starts a land slide of questions when he helps save woman's life by donating blood .


I can't control it I had to start another one and it got me thinking how deep do some family secrets run . Well Ohano will find out first hand that sometimes even family can betray you .

Nothing is ever on accident.- end of the first season Wo-Fat tells Steve he won't like what he will find out about his parents well. This will be part of it.

_2008_

_Once again she was in a pinstriped suit ,high heels , white dress shirt buttoned up to her neck , nails painted , makeup flawless. Once again she had to go get someone out of trouble. The retriever that was what she was. Holding the briefcase tightly in her hand, clenching and unclenching it. There she was in New Jersey of all places, in the police station. Her eyes searched the room for her cousin. There he sat next to two men one his blues and he other in a dark blue dress shirt ,green and blue tie black pants; gun attached to his hip next to his badge. _

_The woman wondered if she could control herself not reach across the nicely dressed man grab his gun and shoot her cousin in the head. Fly low , that was all they were suppose to do , fly low until her aunt and uncle could bring the cargo and documents back to Ireland . She stopped in front of the desk and glared at her cousin. A gun buy that went south very quickly and all because her cousin couldn't help himself._

"_Lassy so good to see you "her cousin started. Her hand slapped across his face with a stinging force. Wide eyes stared at her and the two men took a step forward. _

" _hey , hey hey" the blonde haired man said to her " No need for that . He cooperated very nicely, charges where dropped and he is free to go Mrs….."_

""_Ms. Archer. And you "she looked at her cousin with nothing but anger "don't even say a word. I have to sign documents so they will release you and uncle wants you straight back to Ireland "_

_The younger man looked up at his cousin; she was the last one in the family that got her hands dirty. She ran P.R. for his Mother's office. His cousin could be very dangerous and at the moment he didn't want to find out how angry he could make her . So he nodded in agreement._

_Danny Williams, studied the woman in front of him , the man sitting in the chair had cooperated with them and NJPD had cut him a great deal. The man was definitely Irish, accent and all but the woman who had come to get him. She looked hard core, no non-sense, get in the car and shut up kind of woman. He aged her at 28 years old , hazel brown greenish eyes and very dark amber hair that was tightly wound up into a bun. However the soft side was showing with the earrings that she was wearing short strands of diamonds swung as she continued to look at her cousin. The watch laying on her wrist was a thin gold one and the one right that adorned her hand was gold band with tiny diamonds , which sat on her index finger on her right hand . _

"_Who do I need to see to get this idiot transferred back to Ireland "she asked Danny with out a trace of an accent?_

"_Um, that, that would be me Detective Daniel Williams. Lets go into my office and I will have those drawn up and the two of you are free to go ." Danny gestured to the way of his office. Danny found the file he needed to release the man into the woman's hands._

"_Okay I need to you sign this packet ,well small packet " he gave her a smile and watched as she sat down in the chair across from him . _

"_Is this all you need from me Officer Williams "_

"_Detective, its Detective Williams "he corrected her but after he got the death stare from her "Or Danny" came out. _

"_Thank you Detective Williams, I can assure you. You will never see us again. Have a good afternoon" She gave him a half smile and walked out of his office and over to the office who un-cuffed her cousin . Danny sighed as he leaned back into his chair. That Ms. Archer was not a woman he minded watching walk away._

"_Hey Danny , lets go catch a beer " his friend Eric yelled into his office distracting Danny from his thoughts. _

"_Yeah, give me five minutes "Danny yelled back._

**2012**

"Danny, Danny where are you man?" Steve was grinning at him as they looked down at man's body that had been found washed up in a steel drum.

"Sorry man, this guy looks really familiar that's all. Like I have seen him some where before but alive "

"That's because you have "Kono chimed in. "Prints came back as a Kyle O'Leary, lower on the food chain for the Real IRA. His father is higher up and his mother is a well respected woman. He is survived by cousins and a brother. He got caught up in the wrong end of the government is what it looks like. His parents have been informed or at least should have been informed. The governor called. Danny you held him for a gun buy that didn't go as planned and released him into the IRA custody per his families request and a woman by the name of Makaylia Archer? Came to retrieve him. Ring any bells?" Kono asked.

Danny turned to look at his friend "Archer? I n Jersey? Any pictures of this woman?"

" Yep " Kono replied as she pulled up a small file on Ms. Archer , she looked at the woman and then looked up at her boss . Then over to Danny maybe she was imagining it.

"Here is the photo in the file, is this her?"

Danny looked at the photo " Yep , that is her " a smile grew on his face as he recalled her , the harshness of her but the next layer that she wasn't going to let anyone see.

"Hey, what's that look?" Steve tossed at him seeing the smile spread even wider.

"This woman comes in to get her cousin , looked at me and my gun, then slaps , and I don't mean slaps with love like Boris and Natasha slaps her cousin into submission , man I tell ya . Its women like that, that make my …." He stopped when he noticed his friends all staring at him like they couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"What I'm just saying she was hot! Like beyond hot!"

Chin Ho laughed "Suit and pearls brah?"

"No pearls diamonds and emeralds but spiked heels "

Steve was trying to picture the woman "accent?"

"No that was the crazy part there was no accent "

Kono shook her head, she loved her Five -0 family but sometimes she forgot they were still men after all.

" Guys " she yelled at them ,snapping them back into job mode " Max will be here to get the body and the governor wants Steve to call him . And I want a beer so lets get moving "

Within three hours the team was sitting out on the beach enjoying a fire and a few beers.

**Ireland**

Rita stared out the window at the round below. She had just gotten a call that her son was dead, her son the younger of the two. The Governor of Hawaii called to tell her. She didn't even know that her son was in Hawaii. She couldn't understand it but then again her son was every sense of the word in the Real IRA. He firmly believed in what they stood for and she always knew they would be the down fall of her family.

She had called her husband, who was without a doubt going to start a war with whoever killed his son. The other son he was the angel , ended up being in the military , she still had to get word to him, then there was her niece . She came to them as a small girl. A friend of her husbands had left the small child with them to raise .They were instructed to raise her as their niece , all the paper work was in order and no one would question it .

So they had , and Rita loved her niece very much , no one ever asked any questions , including Rita . The child she raised became a beautiful woman, for most of her life she lived in California until she was old enough to understand the IRA business. Rita would do anything for her nice, she was the daughter she had always wanted but never had. Maykalia worked as her P.R. officer in her office. And was the retrieval specialist as in getting members of the Real IRA home safely and legally when they found trouble with the law. Because of her squeaky clean record and honest obeying ways no one every said no to her.

Rita looked up as she heard the steady tapping of heels on the ground , Maykalia was walking towards her ,as usual in a power suit and her hair up in a bun .

"Hey Aunt Rita, Hannah said you wanted to see me?"

"Honey , I 'm afraid I have some bad news " tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to form the words .

" Kyle , Kyle was killed shot twice and dumped in a steel drum . " Rita told her niece, whose face was a steel curtain. She had always known that the 29 year olds life was going to end short but not this short.

"Where?" Maykalia whispered. "Where did they find his body "

"Off the east coast of Hawaii. You don't have to go get him, your uncle and I will go.

"No I want to go get him. I always went and got him " her voice cracked as the words came out .

"Rita, Maykalia " a mans voice got their attention , it was Coilin, Rita's husband and the girls uncle . He embraced the women in his life tightly . He knew that Maykalia was going to take this news hard and he had yet to tell his other son .

" Come on we found Brian and his Sergeant said he was allowing him a 20 minute conversation with us . Its all he could get for now " Coilin told the women as he lead them into his office of the building .

**Hawaii **

_2 days later _

The Governor himself had ordered Steve to escort the body back to Ireland with the O'Leary family , they just had to wait for the family to get there . From what Steve understood the niece was the one he was going to be releasing the body too. He had heard the front doors open and the click of high heels echoing in the building quite clearly .

A small smile played for a second on Steve's lips , the woman looked like she could kick some serious ass , and no wonder Danny thought she was hot. . She was a short woman but carried herself like she was ten feet tall. At the moment her face was void of all emotion as she came closer .

LT. Commander Steven McGarrett ?" she asked holding out her hand to him . He accepted it and nodded an answer to her question.

" I am he . I am very sorry for your loss. No matter what he did . Kyle was still your cousin . I'm sure you and your family loved him very much . I have a sister who doesn't make great choices and well I love her ."

"Thank you Commander , I hope that we all can learn from this ,as it is a tragedy to lose some one so young ."

" Hey yo Steve" Danny's voice called out as he approached the table , not seeing the woman before his friend . " I wanted to know if you still have the number of those girls that offered to buy us dinner…."

"Danny " Steve tried to stop him before it became an awkward moment .

"Oh , I'm sorry " Danny smiled as he looked at the woman before Steve , his eyes got round and large .

" Oh my God I am so sorry , I forgot that we were releasing the body today . Detective D…"

"Daniel Williams " Maykalia said as she stuck out her hand to shake his . This didn't need to be anymore uncomfortable than it had to be . " We have met before , although last time my cousin was only handcuffed to a desk . This time I'm claiming his body " as much as she tried to keep the professionalism going she could feel the tears starting in her eyes .

" Do I need to identify the body and sign for his body " her voice choked out .

" Yes , unfortunately you do , looking at a picture and seeing the person in person are two very different things . If you will come with me I can take you to where his body is " Steve told her .

Danny told them he was going to stay at the office until they came back . He noticed Maykalia was still wearing the power suits and this time she was wearing pearls . No matter who a person lost good or bad it was always had to tell that family about the death . And in the case of a wayward Irishman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time it was no different .


End file.
